The present disclosure relates to a method for filling packaging holders, which are formed in a base packaging body, with products.
In the packaging of medical products such as ampoules, syringes, inhalers, etc., so-called “clamping packs” are used, among other types. These clamping packs usually consist of a package base body, in which a plurality of pocket-like packaging holders are formed. The openings of the packaging holders are dimensioned so that, before the products are pushed in, they first rest on the edges of the opening and arrive in their final position in the packaging holders only after a mechanical force has pushed them in. After the mechanical pushing-in step, the products are clamped in position in the clamping pack.
During packaging, the products are usually first prepositioned in the openings of the packaging holders. Then a pushing-in device is actuated to push the products into the packaging holders. Any product can be reliably pushed into a packaging holder as long as it is possible for the product to be positioned correctly in the assigned opening and/or oriented properly with respect to the geometry of the packaging holders. If, when a product is placed on the base packaging body, it does not end up in the assigned opening but rather, for example, in the area between the openings of two packaging holders, one of the packaging holders will not be filled, and the product and/or the base packaging body will be damaged by the attempted pushing-in operation. The product and/or the packaging can also be damaged during the pushing-in operation if a product has been prepositioned with the wrong orientation. In both cases, the package in question must be ejected, and the entire machine must be stopped.